This invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, selectively providing different paths for transmission of electric signals from one circuit to another. More specifically, the invention deals with a novel one-hand, finger-pressure actuation method of, and apparatus for, selective connection of a plurality of input means such as terminals to a plurality of output means such as terminals. The invention is believed to be best applicable to a digital mixer, although no unnecessary limitations to this particular application are intended.
In analog mixers, which were in widespread use before the advent of digital counterparts, the input terminals are incorporated with a module for processing the input signals. What is known as a patch bay is used for selective manual connection of the input terminals to the signal processing module. The patch bay, also known as patch board, is a board or panel having a multiplicity of jacks at which circuits are terminated. Patch cables are plugged into the jacks to provide temporary signal paths. The patch cables are cumbersome of handling, and the poor or wrong contact, or even noncontact at all, of the plugs and jacks has been very liable to occur.
These inconveniences are absent from digital mixers which dispense with patch cables by incorporating a microprocessor or a digital signal processor for signal path selection, as disclosed for example by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-215078. As heretofore constructed, however, digital mixers have not necessarily been easy of manipulation because of complex manipulative steps involved which, moreover, are totally different from the handling of patch cables on analog mixers. Another objection to the prior art digital mixers is the inadequacy of measures taken to enable the operator to visually observe the signal paths he or she is making, which has added to the difficulty of manipulation of these mixers.